


Ты всегда несёшь всякую фигню

by alex_knight, SollyDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: — Я знаю, в чем твоя проблема, — перебил Лэнс и ткнул в него пальцем, ухмыляясь так, словно он только что лично раскрыл величайший секрет во всей Вселенной. Бог знает, почему Кит замолчал в тот момент — позже он пожалел, что не заговорил тогда еще громче.— Тебе надо потрахаться, — объявил Лэнс.





	Ты всегда несёшь всякую фигню

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Always Say the Stupidest Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935372) by [mischiefmanager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanager/pseuds/mischiefmanager). 



> Переведено на All Out Asia Big Bang 2018  
> Иллюстратор: alex_knight.  
> Романс, AU в каноне, юмор, ПВП
> 
> Here is the link to the art, made by beautiful alex_knight - https://cdn1.savepice.ru/uploads/2018/12/5/3c7c2a727e61e27788d4e853187664db-full.png

— Есть хочу, — в сотый раз за последний час заныл Лэнс.

— Знаю, — сквозь зубы процедил Кит. Если честно, то ситуация не такая уж и страшная по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть. Никаких галра, никто ни в кого не стреляет — только Кит и Лэнс. Вдвоём, на очевидно необитаемой планете, в ожидании, когда их заберут. Делать было совсем нечего, кроме как снова и снова слушать болтовню Лэнса о том, что он хочет есть, и как тут жарко, и как ему скучно…

Ладно, возможно, именно это-то и было плохо.

— Нам нечего де-е-е-елать, — снова пожаловался Лэнс и шлепнулся спиной на траву. Доспехи он снял ещё час назад, вот идиот. «Мы совсем одни на этой планете», — говорил он, снимая нарукавники. «Да что тут может случиться?» — говорил он, а футболка закаталась к самой шее, открывая Киту отличный вид на голый торс. Поправить он её тоже не особенно спешил. Просто прекрасно. 

— Долго они ещё там? — снова заныл Лэнс.

Кит посмотрел на часы.

— Не очень. Надеюсь, ты тут удобно устроился.

— Чувак, почему мы торчим тут в разведке, пока все остальные дипломатничают? Есть такое слово? Дипломатят. Они там вовсю дипломатят, а мы тут с голоду помираем…

— Ты только что ответил на свой вопрос, — проворчал Кит. — Тебя не отправляют вести переговоры, потому что ты думаешь, что слова «дипломатничать» и «дипломатить» реально существуют. А я торчу тут, потому что нянчусь с тобой. И нет здесь никаких «мы».

Ладно, возможно, Кит не пошел «дипломатить», потому что с ним не всегда легко поладить. И ещё он немного упрямый и, наверное, чуть-чуть вспыльчивый – и иногда это приводит к тому, что он несёт какую-то хрень, из-за чего у них бывают проблемы. Так что, возможно, он ещё и поэтому застрял тут с Лэнсом, но скорее всего всё-таки из-за того, что Широ верил — он не позволит Лэнсу свалить в космос. Скорее всего.

— Ты всегда говоришь наиприятнейшие вещи, Кит. — Лэнс потянулся и похлопал его по спине. Кит скинул его руку. — Не то, чтоб мне не нравилось сидеть и наблюдать, как ты грузишься… но я собираюсь поискать что-нибудь съедобное.

Так что там Кит только что подумал про Лэнса, сбегающего в космос?

— Совсем сдурел? — спросил он.

— И что же самое худшее, что может случиться? — поинтересовался Лэнс.

Кит задохнулся от возмущения.

— Ч-что? Самое худшее, что случится? Галра могут появиться. Ты можешь заблудиться. Тебя могут съесть какие-нибудь инопланетяне, с которыми мы ещё не сталкивались. Тебя могут взять в плен. Можешь застрять где-нибудь. Выбирай любое, я могу продолжать.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Кит. Неужели ты правда думаешь…

— И что ещё хуже, — Кит повысил голос, перебивая Лэнса, — в любом из этих случаев мне придется идти на помощь и спасать твою задницу. Чего я делать не собираюсь. Поэтому, если ты не можешь поголодать ещё каких-то пару часов…

— Я знаю, в чём твоя проблема, — перебил Лэнс и ткнул в него пальцем, ухмыляясь так, словно он только что лично раскрыл величайший секрет во всей Вселенной. Бог знает, почему Кит замолчал в тот момент — позже он пожалел, что не заговорил тогда ещё громче.

— Тебе надо потрахаться, — объявил Лэнс.

— Что, прости? — сказал Кит самым угрожающим тоном, на какой был способен, но вышло скорее взволнованно. Зашибись.

— Ты слишком зажат, — сообщил Лэнс так, будто это был официальный диагноз — от доктора Я-только-что-это-придумал. — Это именно то, что тебе нужно. Покувыркаться на сеновале. Сотворить зверя с двумя спинами. Станцевать горизонтальное танго. Выбирай любое, я могу продолжать.

Киту потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения. Определенно, он никогда в жизни не слышал так много отвратных выражений за один раз. Воображение тут же нарисовало образ обнаженного Лэнса и… нет. Нет, нет, нет. Ни за что.

— Не понимаю, каким боком тебя это касается, — Кит не придумал ничего лучше, чем огрызнуться. На самом деле, это было единственное, что он смог придумать. 

— Да просто сказал, — Лэнс пожал плечами и снова устроился на траве, положив под голову снятый нагрудник.

— Благодарю за беспокойство, — выплюнул Кит. — Но дело вовсе не в этом. И даже если б это было так, не то чтоб мы работали в подходящей для свиданий обста…

Лэнс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, а затем провел руками вдоль своего тела. Кит не сразу понял, но когда до него дошло… хотя нет. Ничего он не понял, потому что вряд ли Лэнс действительно пытался сказать то, на что он, казалось, намекал. 

— Что за черт? — спросил Кит. — Ты… ты предлагаешь…

“Фу, чувак, да не это”. Вот чего ожидал Кит. Вот что должен был сказать Лэнс, да только не сказал. Вместо этого он просто добил его. 

— Ну, да, — сказал Лэнс так, будто это было очевидно, и Кит просто недогадливый. — Что, по-твоему, этот жест, — он повторил его, — означает?

— Я не знаю! Ты выдумал его буквально только что! — Кит всплеснул руками.

— А вот и нет, — возразил Лэнс. — Это универсальный жест для «как насчет этого самого»?

О, господи. Будь они в Замке, Кит точно бы уже выкинул его через шлюз. Или выпрыгнул сам — так было бы даже лучше, потому что теперь будет слышать в голове голос Лэнса и это его «как насчет этого самого» на бесконечном повторе, пока не сдохнет. Желательно, поскорей.

И Кит был бы совершенно без понятия, что ответить, не зажжужи в этот самый момент его коммуникатор.

— Эй, парни, — послышался голос Пидж. — Переговоры прервались, и не самым лучшим образом… Похоже, нам надо поскорее отсюда валить. Будем у вас через тик. — И она отключила связь.

— Да! — воскликнул Лэнс, подпрыгивая и вскидывая кулак в небо. — Еда!

Судя по всему, они просто забьют на то, что Лэнс только что сделал ему непристойное предложение самым ужасным из всех возможных способов. Интересно, не забыл ли уже об этом сам Лэнс.

Кит на автомате вернулся в Красного льва и пристегнулся, всё ещё не придя в себя, потому что… у него никогда особо не клеилось общение с людьми, но пока что это был самый странный разговор в его жизни. И Кит был уверен, что это не он странный, а Лэнс. И расскажи он обо всем этом Ханку, тот бы тоже счел странным именно Лэнса, а не его. Однако он не собирался ничего сообщать Ханку — да вообще никому, собственно говоря. Он собирался вернуться в замок, принять душ и окончательно забыть о том, что произошло.

***

… Вот только черта с два.

Киту совсем необязательно трахаться. Вообще Кит был твёрдо уверен, что жизненно секс никому не нужен. Киту нужно есть, спать — хотя бы иногда, — но сама идея отправиться на поиски кого-то, с кем бы… ну, заняться этим самым, казалась ему безумной, особенно когда обойтись правой рукой куда проще. Проще и надежней, потому что если ты паладин Вольтрона, то встречаться с кем-то не только неудобно, но и опасно.

И всё это возвращалось к тому, о чём он решительно не думал со вчерашнего дня, а именно — к Лэнсу. И к той идиотской фигне, которую тот предложил, скорее всего, чтобы просто вывести Кита из себя. Что, конечно же, совсем не сработало, и Кит вовсе не был на взводе. Он вообще может обо всем этом забыть, когда только пожелает, без проблем…

…убеждал он себя в два часа ночи, пялясь на часы и умоляя мозг пойти уже нахрен поспать или хотя бы думать о чем-то другом, помимо обнаженного Лэнса.

Кит практически не сомневался, что вплоть до вчерашнего дня никогда раньше не думал о Ленсе вот так вот. Тот действительно был самым раздражающим человеком из всех, кого Кит встречал. И это из-за него они попадали в переделки чаще необходимого. А ещё от него очень частенько пахло потом. И он был высоким, смуглым и…

Нет. Кит постарался вернуться к намеченному курсу. Лэнс хуже всех. Да Кит лучше разденется перед Кораном.

Вот только от этой мысли Кит непроизвольно поморщился и вздрогнул, тогда как от мысли о голом Лэнсе — нет. Не говоря уже о том, что она только и лезла в голову, и игнорировать её никак не получалось.

Знаете что? Да пошло оно всё! Кит вылез из кровати, натянул футболку и прямо так, в пижамных штанах, решил отправиться к Лэнсу и сообщить, куда именно он может засунуть себе своё предложение, или идею, или что это вообще было.

Поравнявшись с комнатой Лэнса, он в задумчивости остановился. А что, если тот спит? Волнует ли Кита, что он его разбудит? Он решил, что всё же волнует, и поэтому прошел мимо — раз уж он встал, то можно и перекусить.

До кухни он так и не добрался, решив, что ему всё-таки плевать, разбудит он Лэнса или нет. Это, конечно, отстойно, когда тебя будят, но не менее отстойно, когда тебе предлагает… что бы там ни было твой условный «соперник» (Кит до сих пор думал, что был чересчур великодушен в отношении Лэнса на этот счёт). И в полном замешательстве единственное, что он мог, так это отплатить Лэнсу той же монетой и, разбудив посреди ночи, как следует наорать на него.

Рука Кита зависла в воздухе. Он уже собирался было постучать, но задумался. Вообще-то, это могло бы подождать и до завтра. Он даже не знал, что собирался сказать. И пусть это полностью бы отражало его чувства, но просто открыть дверь и нарычать на Лэнса — не самый эффективный способ обсудить его проблемы. А Широ всегда настаивает на “эффективной беседе”: потому что командный дух, и формирование Вольтрона, и все такое прочее.

Кит почти уже добрался до своей комнаты, когда вспомнил про еду, поэтому он развернулся и направился обратно к кухне, но так до неё и не дошел: в тот самый момент, когда он проходил мимо комнаты Лэнса, тот открыл дверь и возник на пороге в своей обычной одежде. Он определённо не спал.

— Так ты зайдёшь или как? – спросил он у Кита.

Первым порывом Кита было рявкнуть на него. Однако он не стал, потому что… Широ. Эффективная беседа.

— На кухню иду, — Кит постарался сказать как можно спокойнее. — Возвращайся в кровать.

Глупее он и придумать не мог — очевидно же, что Лэнс не спал. Кит мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Врёшь, — возразил Лэнс, сложил руки на груди и оперся на дверной косяк. — Я слышал, как ты тут метался.

— Я не метался, — автоматически Кит возразил, хоть это было и так.

— Метался-метался. Ну, так что? Зайдёшь или как?

Он не был уверен, что именно выдало его планы, но Лэнс только закатил глаза и прежде, чем Кит успел придумать ответ, подскочил, схватил за руку и затащил в комнату, закрывая за ними дверь.

— Вот так, — сказал Лэнс и начал расстегивать ремень, словно собрался немедленно достать из штанов свое достоинство — что за хрень? Что за хрень такая?! — Давай-ка сделаем это.

— Давай сделаем что? — умудрился произнести Кит, потому как мысль о том, что Лэнс сейчас вытащит член из трусов, должна быть самой ужасной, но это оказалось совсем не так. Она скорее странно влияла на организм Кита — пульс частил как сумасшедший, ладони вспотели, и это пугало. Пугал не обнаженный Лэнс, хотя должен был — беспокоило то, что его тело как-то слишком уж положительно реагировало на Лэнса, раздевающегося прямо перед ним. Вот что действительно его пугало.

— Полагаю, ты решил принять мое охрененно щедрое предложение, — ответил Лэнс, расстегивая джинсы. — Иначе что еще ты мог делать, маршируя взад-вперед у меня под дверью?

— Почему ты-то не спишь? — вместо ответа глупо спросил Кит. Его вдруг невольно заворожило то, как Лэнс спустил вниз джинсы и выступил из них. Блин, носки не снял. Так, стоп. Не наплевать ли, снял Лэнс носки или нет? Не будут же они в самом деле заниматься чем-то, разве что Кит наорёт на него и затем показательно смоется в полном негодовании.

Но и этого не произошло.

— А ты не собираешься, ну, раздеться, например? — спросил Лэнс так, словно это Кит был тут не в себе.

— Не собираюсь тут стриптиз устраивать, — Кит покачал головой.

— Что? Прямо в одежде? — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Ну, как пожелаешь.

И что потом? Потом Лэнс наклонился и поцеловал его — поцеловал так, словно в этом не было ничего особенного и они уже сто раз так делали. И Кит мог поклясться, что видел те пресловутые звёздочки перед глазами, потому что губы у Лэнса были действительно мягкие, пухлые и мягкие, и он, видимо, недавно принимал душ, потому что он него совсем не пахло потом. К сожалению.

Он должен был сказать Лэнсу, чтобы тот остановился, потому что это же просто Лэнс, чёрт возьми! Однако сказать это Кит не мог. Не мог, потому что сделай он так, Лэнс точно бы остановился, извинился и снова оделся, а этого совсем не хотелось. Если Кит отстранится, Лэнс может подумать, что он этого не хочет, хотя и каменный стояк — когда это, чёрт побери, произошло, — и каждый нерв его тела говорили об обратном.

Что-то внутри Кита щёлкнуло. Он достаточно собрался с мыслями, чтоб поцеловать в ответ, но, оказывается, уже и так сделал это. Когда точно это произошло, он не заметил, но как ещё его язык мог оказаться во рту у Лэнса? Кит положил руки ему на плечи – не требуя, просто направляя, пока до Лэнса не дошло, и он не сделал пару шагов назад, падая на кровать с неожиданным изяществом.

На нём все еще были футболка и трусы — и да, чертовы носки, вот отстой, — но все тело Кита кричало о том, чтоб залезть на него и не отвлекаться от дела, так что он пропустил часть с раздеванием и вместо этого забрался сверху. У него появилось чувство, что по-джентельменски надо бы склониться и поцеловать Лэнса какое-то время, но… ладно, видимо, делать этого не придется. Лэнс подался вверх, Кит прижался к нему, и чёрт побери, теперь они просто терлись друг об друга, и это было поистине жалкое зрелище. По крайней мере, они всё ещё целовались, за что Кит присудил себе грустную и одинокую золотую звезду.

Кит подумал, что, наверное, был виноват в том, что заставил свое тело так долго голодать и хотеть прикосновений, но они просто терлись друг о друга, и это не должно быть так хорошо — просто не должно. Хотя так оно и было: от движения бёдер, от того, как Лэнс жался к нему, глупо кружилась голова. И так всё и шло – Лэнс не пытался ничего поменять, просто делал то же, что и Кит, и, честно говоря, справиться с этим всем было бы куда проще, не будь Лэнс таким… согласным. Жаждущим, что ли? Он не спорил, не вел себя как болван — возможно потому, что у него был занят рот. Кит готов был спорить: он станет снова привычным засранцем в ту же секунду, как его губы и язык освободятся — так что Киту стоило всего лишь прекратить поцелуи. Лэнс никогда не замолкал, наверняка начнет болтать секунд через десять, и тогда Кит с лёгкостью встанет и вернется к себе, притворившись, что это было чем-то вроде безумного сна, или галлюцинации или… о, боже.

А затем Кит с ужасом осознал, что приближается к точке невозврата и… чёрт. Ему нужно было принять мгновенное решение, то ли прекратить всё это, выдумать какое-нибудь оправдание и уйти, чтобы закончить начатое самому, в своей койке, или продолжить и просто молиться, что это будет один из тех оргазмов, когда он просто продолжит двигаться как ни в чём не бывало и надеяться, что Лэнс ничего не заметил. И ему хотелось бы остановиться, потому что это было самое логичное решение, потому что всё это ужасно смущало, но… всё было так здорово, и кожа у Лэнса такая тёплая и гладкая, что по какой-то странной причине он вместо того, чтобы уйти, уткнулся лицом в шею Лэнса и так и раскачивался, до тех пор, пока мог сдержаться.

И конечно, конечно же, это был не один из тех лёгких оргазмов, когда он мог вести себя так, будто у него не поджимались пальцы на ногах и ничего не таяло внутри. Кит услышал, как издал какой-то ужасный хныкающий звук, который никогда и ни за что бы за собой не признал, все конечности дрожали, а глаза зажмурились так сильно, что он не увидел ничего, кроме черноты, и всё было нереально, но так здорово.

Когда всё закончилось, он так и остался лежать, уткнувшись Лэнсу в шею, надеясь, что так он не заметит, как оно пылало.

— Ты кончил, — сказал Лэнс. Это был не вопрос. Скорее это звучало… слегка удивлённо.

«А что, какие-то проблемы?» — это первое, что пришло на ум Киту, но он ничего не сказал, потому что, кажется, вернуть свой привычный уровень сарказма пока не мог. Тело, слишком чувствительное, чтоб продолжать двигаться, словно налилось свинцом — на случай, если ещё оставались какие-то сомнения в том, что только что произошло.

— Это круто, — сказал Лэнс, видимо, каким-то образом считав его досаду. — Было приятно, так что…

— Ты не кончил, — проворчал Кит куда-то в шею Лэнса. Прозвучало это гораздо более раздраженно, должно было. Ему и правда хотелось, чтобы Лэнс кончил? Почему Кит чувствовал себя так, будто только что проиграл какое-то соревнование?

— Неа. Мне надо немножко больше, чем пообжиматься, чтоб брызнуть. Но... Я был уже на грани.

Брыз… нет. И почему ему казалось, что Лэнс пытается его успокоить? Тьфу.

— Вот как.

— Мы закончили? — спросил Лэнс, пытаясь приподняться на локтях под весом Кита. — Потому что если ты всё, то слезай с меня, мне подрочить надо еще.

Вот как. Нет, разум Кита настаивал, что нет, тогда «мы» совершенно точно не закончили. Кит сел и тупо уставился на натянувшиеся трусы Лэнса. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что собрался сказать или сделать, но одно знал точно: сбегать он не собирался. Хотя, конечно, хотелось бы. Хотелось бы сбежать в свою комнату, запереть дверь, спрятаться под одеялом и не вылезать оттуда до тех пор, пока не пройдёт достаточно времени для того, чтобы он смог посмеяться над этим сумасшедшим происшествием, когда он терся о Лэнса до тех пор, пока не кончил прямо в штаны.

— Эй? — Лэнс помахал рукой перед лицом Кита. — Слушай, я начинаю. Ты хоть скажи, когда очнёшься или что.

А затем Лэнс действительно вытащил член, и боже, Кит хотел бы никогда не видеть этого, потому что всё полетело к чертям. Действительно всё. Потому что он представлял себе это вот уже как второй день, и — потому что Вселенная явно ненавидела Кита, — на деле всё оказалось круче, чем он себе представлял: гораздо лучше, тверже, горячее — или какими там еще хорошими словами можно описать чьи-то причиндалы. И если бы он не кончил буквально меньше минуты назад, то точно бы сделал это прямо сейчас, всего лишь наблюдая за тем, как дрочит Лэнс.

И как только Кит подумал так и остаться просто зрителем на бенефисе Лэнса, рука Кита решила вмешаться. Он потянулся вперёд и накрыл пальцы Лэнса своей ладонью. Тот замер лишь на короткое мгновение — видимо, не ждал, что Кит будет снова участвовать, и это каким же эгоистичным козлом он его считал? — и затем продолжил. Их руки двигались вместе совсем недолго, просто чтоб Кит понял, как именно нравится Лэнсу, а потом тот убрал свою ладонь и обнял Кита за шею. Рука, которая только что касалась члена, теперь была в волосах Кита — по идее, мерзко, но нет, — и вот они снова целовались.

Лэнс целовался, подавшись вперёд всем телом, то ли не замечая, то ли наплевав на то, в какой они неудобной позе. Кит чувствовал дыхание Лэнса на своей щеке, и не хотелось признаваться, но… это было круче всего. То, как сокращались мышцы Лэнса, как его пальцы перебирали волосы Кита, как он стонал прямо Киту в рот, будто ему было очень хорошо — каким-то образом это всё оказалось даже круче, чем собственный оргазм. Как вообще такое могло быть, чтоб дрочить кому-то нравилось больше, чем самому себе. Кит ни в жизни бы не подумал, что с ним такое случится, и вот где он был теперь.

— Кончаю, — сказал Лэнс почти что Киту в рот, и затем — да, вот оно: Лэнс содрогнулся и кончил ему в руку, открыв рот и тяжело дыша, совсем рядом с Китом. Потрясно. Кит чувствовал себя так, словно всё его тело слегка вибрировало, ощущая Лэнса повсюду. Будто всё, что он раньше творил, было полной ерундой, которую его тело никогда не желало, и вот теперь он наконец-то сделал что-то правильное. Он даже немного надеялся, что это ощущение его никогда не покинет.

Но именно это и случилось — и стало просто ужасно неловко.

Кит отдёрнул руку, теперь влажную и противную, потому что он снова вернулся к своему состоянию, когда не мог не замечать, что мерзкие вещи — мерзкие. Он словно вышел из непонятного состояния, в котором пребывал последние минут пятнадцать, — и вытер руку о свои штаны: всё равно их придется стирать, он же кончил в них. О боже, это отвратительно. Да уж. Осознание того, какой плачевной была ситуация на самом деле, пришло очень быстро, Лэнс даже глаза не успел открыть, а Кит уже пытался придумать план побега на другую планету, чтоб жить там как отшельник.

— Фух, — сказал Лэнс. — Ладно, чувак, двигайся давай. Ты мне все ноги отсидел.

Кит слез с его бёдер и уселся, сгорбившись, как горгулья, в изголовье. В штанах хлюпало, в общем-то, можно было не переживать из-за стирки — сразу в мусоросжигатель.

— Отличненько, — сказал Лэнс. О чем это он вообще — о Ките, об оргазме, или еще о чем-то? Кто бы знал. — Итак, Кит, дружище. Как думаешь, выход сам найдешь?

Кит не сдвинулся с места и ничего не сказал. Он знал, что по идее должен был бы, но будто застыл.

— Так, проехали, — жизнерадостно сказал Лэнс. Он снова натянул трусы, потянулся и шлепнул Кита по заднице, чтоб сдвинуть с места, и каким-то чудом это сработало, как будто там у него была кнопка включения. Кит подскочил как пришпоренный конь и замер на полу в нескольких футах от кровати. 

Кажется, Лэнс не видел ничего такого в том, что парень, с которым он только что развлекался, вдруг стал двигаться как несмазанный робот. Он просто положил руку на поясницу Кита и осторожно проводил его до двери.

Кит уже оказался в коридоре, готовый нестись в свою спальню в надежде умереть во сне, чтоб не пришлось думать обо всей этой хрени завтра утром, когда Лэнс невзначай высунулся из-за двери.

— И кстати, в следующий раз предупреди заранее, когда соберешься вздрочнуть. Чтоб я не выпроваживал тебя вот так, ну, знаешь, чтоб я делал, что делаю. Спокойной ночи!

— Ладно, — в оцепенении согласился Кит, потому что конечно, Лэнс сделал это ради него, это имело смысл…

Лэнс закрыл дверь.

Так. Погодите-ка. В следующий раз?!

 

\---

 

Настало утро — время вставать, завтракать, потом тренироваться, потом…

...о. Точно. Чёрт побери.

У Кита было буквально четыре-пять благословенных секунд после пробуждения, когда он ещё не помнил о том, что творилось прошлой ночью. Затем память, словно боевой корабль, дала залп из всех орудий разом: вот Лэнс целует его, вот он трётся о Лэнса, вот его рука у Лэнса на… и чёрт, он снова возбудился.

После волевой битвы с собственным членом (которую он отчасти выиграл, ругаясь на него, но в большей степени с помощью болезненно облегающих, самых узких джинсов, что у него нашлись), он спустился к завтраку. Он пришел первым, не считая Широ, но это было обычным делом: Широ, возможно, и понятия не имел, как это — спать всю ночь напролёт.

Они с Широ обсуждали тактику, пока все остальные стекались в столовую, лениво присоединяясь к разговору. Кит совершенно точно не высматривал Лэнса, не бросал взгляд на дверь каждый раз, когда кто-то входил, и не ожидал, что это будет именно Лэнс — и, конечно же, абсолютно не расстраивался, когда вместо него появлялись Пидж… Ханк… Аллура… Коран…

— Аааааааах! — зевание Лэнса можно узнать отовсюду.

А вот и он сам. Сердце Кита упало куда-то в желудок. Услышав голос Лэнса, Кит осознал, что на деле он не хотел, чтобы Лэнс спускался к завтраку, вместо этого надеясь, что Лэнс перестанет существовать в природе как личность и явление в промежуток где-то между двумя часами ночи и сегодняшним утром.

— О, космическая жижа, — сказал Лэнс, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Китом. — Обожаю. Всем ли хорошо спалось? Кит?

— Просто отлично, — процедил Кит.

— Правда? — ненавязчиво спросил Лэнс, приступая к завтраку. — Мне казалось, я слышал, как кто-то топтался возле моей комнаты. Странно, да?

— Ага, — откликнулся Кит и, обернувшись, зыркнул на него — в надежде, что у него внезапно появилось лазерное зрение и теперь он может прожечь дыру в глупой башке Лэнса одним взглядом. — Может, ты что-то и правда услышал. Надо было посмотреть.

— Возможно, — согласился Лэнс, и Кит на мгновение понадеялся, что, может быть, Лэнс забыл, может быть, вс сойдет с рук, и они никогда не будут это обсуждать...

… а потом Лэнс взял и разрушил все надежды, чего и следовало ожидать, потому что Лэнс никогда не был с ним согласен.

— Я слышал что-то типа… хныканья. Примерно как...

— Итак, Широ, — Кит перебил как можно громче, но без воплей, со всей силы наступив Лэнсу на ногу, — днем у нас тренировки?

Широ что-то ответил, но Кит толком не услышал, потому что Лэнс по всей видимости решил, что он наступил ему на ногу, пытаясь заигрывать. И в этом Лэнс оказался просто ужасен. Позже он все отрицал, но дела это не меняло, хотя по мнению Лэнса проблема крылась в другом: флиртовать так очень сложно, если кое-кто сидит как изваяние и отказывается встречаться с тобой взглядом.

Вот так начался самый длинный, самый раздражающий день Кита за все пребывание в команде Вольтрона.

Чёртов Лэнс не отлипал от него ни на одну долбаную секунду. 

Лэнс всё время крутился рядом на тренировочной площадке, и каждый хрип и вздох снова возвращали Кита к прошлой ночи — он никогда ещё не был таким несобранным, и борись они сейчас с галра, его бы уже сто раз убили. Лэнс принимал душ в соседней с Китом кабинке и как обычно болтал о пустяках, пока Кит намыливался и старался не думать о том, как легко сейчас мог бы один из них просто перейти за перегородку. Лэнс ел, сидя рядом с Китом, и просто … всё время торчал рядом.

— О боже! — простонал Лэнс за обедом, пробуя приготовленный Ханком десерт, закатил глаза и одобрительно промычал.

— Может, прекратишь уже? — зашипел на него Кит.

— Прекращу что? — Лэнс казался искренне озадаченным.

— Прекратишь… всё это. Весь день, — красноречиво объяснил Кит. — Эти вот, ну, типа. Звуки.

Всё. Должно сработать.

— Звуки? — Лэнс выглядел так, будто начал переживать за психику Кита.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — огрызнулся Кит.

— Не знаю, — Лэнс улыбнулся, как последний засранец, кем он и являлся. — Может, ты наконец свихнулся.

— Ребят, правда же? — Кит оглядел остальных, ища поддержки. Пидж или Ханк, или… или Широ. Они же наверняка заметили, как странно сексуально Лэнс ведёт себя весь день, верно? Они должны были заметить.

В их взглядах ничего не читалось.

— Ну правда? — вопрос показался жалким даже самому Киту.

— Э… Нет? — отозвался Ханк. — Лэнс как Лэнс. По крайней мере, мне так кажется.

— Лэнс не сделал ничего такого, чего обычно не делает, — подтвердила Пидж. — А вот ты как раз ещё больше на взводе и зажатый.

— Что-то беспокоит? — участливо поинтересовался Широ.

И прокрутив в голове все моменты, когда Лэнс вывел его из себя, Кит с грустью понял, что они правы — за исключением завтрака Лэнс вёл себя точно так же, как и всегда: раздражал, всё время крутился рядом. И единственное, что изменилось, так это то, что Кит стал это замечать. Твою ж мать.

— Я в порядке, — заверил Кит.

— Может, он с ума сходит, — снова предположил Лэнс и покрутил пальцем у виска. Детский сад, ей-богу.

— Я просто устал, — сказал Кит, вылезая из-за стола, и откланялся в свою комнату, пока не начал доказывать свою правоту при помощи оружия.

Лэнс нагнал его в коридоре возле комнаты.

— Эй, двинулся ты или нет, но вчера ночью было отлично. Я попозже зайду, устроим второй раунд, — подмигнул он.

— Второй раунд?! — к тому времени, как до Кита дошел смысл, Лэнс сложил пальцы пистолетом и вернулся в столовую.

Кит не спал от слова совсем — всё ходил туда-сюда по комнате, размышляя. О Лэнсе, само собой. Следующий раз. Второй раунд.

Интересно, он это серьёзно? Неужели Лэнс действительно собирается прийти к нему сегодня вечером? И если да, то когда? Хочет ли сам Кит, чтоб он пришел?

Что подразумевалось под этим вторым раундом? Они снова будут заниматься тем же, чем и в прошлый раз, или… боже, зайдут дальше? Например… со ртом, или… Кит потряс головой. Нет смысла забегать вперёд.

К полуночи Кит решил, что Лэнс не придет, и постарался засунуть накатившее разочарование подальше на задворки сознания, пылиться там до скончания веков. Он уже подумывал переодеться в пижаму, как вдруг…

— Тук-тук-тук, — прошептал Лэнс, хотя в этом нет необходимости: он все равно стучал. — Твой парень по вызову прибыл.

Вся кровь, что была у Кита, прилила к лицу. Он подумал о том, чтобы притвориться спящим и дождаться, когда тот уйдёт, но…

— О, отлично, — сказал Лэнс, когда Кит наконец набрался смелости и открыл дверь. Лэнс просочился в комнату, хотя не то, чтобы Кит этому как-то препятствовал, и перешел сразу к делу, стаскивая с Кита его куртку.

— Вчера я тебя не особо рассмотрел до того, как ты на меня запрыгнул, — буднично сообщил Лэнс и потянулся к ремню Кита, словно для него это обычное дело: ходить по комнатам напарников и раздевать их. — Сегодня хочу рассмотреть товар получше, так сказать. — И как только Кит подумал, что хуже быть уже не может… — Ух ты. Отличный комплект..

Кит уже собрался было сказать, что всё это — ужасная ошибка, но в этот момент Лэнс принялся целовать его шею, и это было что-то новенькое. В самом хорошем смысле. Кит решил, что, пожалуй, стоит совершить эту ужасную ошибку еще разок, если только его будут целовать вот так, и поэтому начал стаскивать с Лэнса его футболку.

— Разрешишь на этот раз залезть к тебе в трусы? — спросил Лэнс, обдавая шею Кита жарким дыханием — Кита буквально встряхнуло. — Или опять собираешься тереться об меня, пока не спустишь в штаны?

Телу Кита нравился любой из вариантов, и он попытался придумать что-нибудь задиристое для ответа, но вырвалось только: “м-м-м, ещё”.

— Ещё, — повторил Лэнс, — оки-доки.

Лэнс попытался повалить его спиной на кровать, но Кит споткнулся, запутавшись в спущенных до лодыжек штанах. Он скинул обувь, носки и штаны с трусами, а затем в сомнении остановился, взявшись за край футболки.

— Ты ждешь чего-то, или просто завис? — поинтересовался Лэнс. — Тебя перезагрузить?

Где-то на задворках затуманенного сознания Кит вспомнил, как в предыдущую ночь Лэнс шлёпнул его по заднице, и нет, такого он больше не хотел, поэтому стащил футболку вверх через голову и швырнул в кучу одежды на полу.

— Вчера я на тебя злился за то, что ты не разделся, — Лэнс счел нужным сообщить ему об этом, и вот тогда до Кита дошло, что голый, совсем голый, и Лэнс будто пожирает его глазами. И теперь у Лэнса вечно будет против него одно: «чувак, я видел тебя в чём мать родила», и такого Кит допускать не собирался.

— Ты так и будешь стоять с открытым ртом, как рыба, или тоже разденешься? — сказал Кит и обрадовался: да, вот он, вот он сарказм! Вернулся, слава богу!— То есть, если теперь ты хочешь спустить себе в штаны, то дело тво...

Сработало. Лэнс извернулся, чтоб снять штаны, и скинул ботинки где-то возле кровати.

Кит застонал.

— Ты что, правда носки не снимешь?

— Что? — переспросил Лэнс, вытягиваясь на кровати Кита во всей своей обнаженной красе. Боги, выглядел он потрясно. — У меня ножки мёрзнут.

— Отвратительно, — сказал Кит. Он подумал о том, как это будет — чувствовать, как эти старые белые носки (ещё и дырявые, фу) на его спине, когда, допустим, Лэнс обнимет ногами его за талию, пока Кит будет… стоп. Думать об этом он не собирался.

— Вчера они тебя не бесили, — закапризничал Лэнс.

— Бесили, — настоял Кит, складывая руки на груди. — Просто я был слишком добр, чтоб сказать об этом.

— Врёшь. Уж ты-то не постесняешься, выскажешь всё.

— Ладно. Тогда я был занят, — парировал Кит.

— О да, ты был очень занят — выстреливал в штаны, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс.

— Ты мог бы уже оставить эту тему, а? — сказал Кит, и прозвучало это скорее умоляюще, чем раздраженно, как он задумывал. Нет, больше он ни за что не будет смущаться этого. Всё, хватит.

— М-м-м, пожалуй, ни за что. В любом случае, как бы ни круто ни смотрелись твои бицепсы, когда ты так руки держишь, всё ещё злой, ты сам смотришься забавно. Как будто пытаешься что-то доказать, а у самого зад голый и член встает… Погоди-ка! Ты что, реально заводишься, когда со мной споришь?

— Нет, — сказал Кит, слишком поздно осознав, что именно это он бы сказал, будь это правдой, и правильного ответа на этот вопрос нет. Гадство.

— Да Боже мой, так и есть! — Лэнс выглядел довольным. — А я-то всё время думал, что ты…

— Я нет, — настойчиво перебил его Кит и, видя, что ни к чему хорошему этот разговор всё равно не приведет, решил отвлечь Лэнса: лёг в кровать и прижал его к себе.

— Сними эти чёртовы носки, — пробормотал он Лэнсу в губы прежде, чем проникнуть языком в его рот.

Лэнс просто поцеловал его в ответ, но Кит почувствовал, как он ткнул его коленками по ногам, и понял — Лэнс пытается стащить с себя носки. Победа!

А затем Лэнс буквально из ниоткуда достал тюбик со смазкой (он его с собой принёс? Нет, это смазка Кита — только вот откуда Лэнс мог знать, где она лежит?), просунул руку между их телами и взял его… Черт, ну почему, когда делаешь это сам, получается не так охрененно? И это была последняя его связная мысль.

Кит был вынужден признаться, хотя бы самому себе, что Лэнс действительно знал, что делал — он не оставил ни одного сантиметра кожи Кита без ласки. Кит считал себя мастером быстрой и эффективной дрочки, чтобы как можно быстрее избавиться от мешающего стояка, но Лэнс наслаждался каждой секундой гладя скользкой рукой вниз по бедрам Кита и обратно, до самой головки. Киту потребовалось несколько минут, чтоб осознать: он покрыт смазкой от пупка и почти до колен.

— Ты решил всю мою смазку израсходовать? — спросил он Лэнса, потому что это была просто подстава с его стороны — Кит понятия не имел, когда они следующий раз будут на планете, где он бы мог незаметно смотаться и найти смазку, подходящую для человеческого тела.

— Расслабься, чел, — отозвался Лэнс, легко оглаживая твердый член Кита и заставляя его стонать: тот и не думал, что у кожа у него бывает такой чувствительной. На тему смазки он так ничего и не сказал, сволочь, но злиться Кит просто не мог: с великой неохотой, но пришлось признать, что если для такого кайфа потребуется вся смазка, что есть в этой чертовой галактике, то... что поделаешь?

Кит постарался особо не двигаться и сильно не толкаться Лэнсу в руку, потому что у него появилось ощущение: сдержись он по максимуму, Лэнс сделает ему офигенно хорошо. Однако держать себя в руках стало сложновато: всё тело вопило «ещё-ещё-ещё», и кончить хотелось прямо сейчас. Он не привык сдерживаться в любой ситуации, и уж тем более, если речь шла о разрядке.

Спустя несколько минут, как Лэнс просто гладил бедра и яички, не задерживаясь на чём-то одном, Кит понял, что обязан что-то сказать..

— Ты так всю ночь и будешь? — огрызнулся он.

— Не знаю, — небрежно ответил Лэнс, пару раз касаясь рукой основания члена Кита, но так и не погладив так, как хотелось Киту. Вот как ему было суждено умереть — с трясущимися от напряжения руками, нависая над Лэнсом, возбужденный до чертиков. — Твоя реакция бесценна.

— Какая еще реакция? — спросил Кит. Давай же, ну, давай, Лэнс, давай.

— Твой член дёргается, — сообщил ему Лэнс, словно Кит и сам этого не знал.

— Потому что я хочу, блин, чтоб ты побыстрее уже! — ответил ему Кит.

— Ладно, раскомандовался тут, — пробормотал Лэнс, но когда он наконец поспешил, то… ох, чёрт, чёрт, да, да, господи, да!

— Я… — прохрипел Кит, но это всё, на что его хватило. Достаточно, чтобы предупредить Лэнса.

Киту потребовалось несколько движений, чтоб кончить. Он поцеловал Лэнса, пытаясь заглушить звуки, которые издавал его рот, пока его мозг, кажется, вытек через затылок, но, судя по всему, у него ничего не вышло — Лэнс казался невыносимо самодовольным, когда наконец отстранился и выпрямился.

— У меня весь живот в твоей сперме, — ткнул Лэнс. 

“С чего ты взял, невыносимый ты засранец?” — подумал Кит, но его рот отказывался произносить слова, хотя в голове действительно мелькнула идея поблагодарить Лэнса. Он даже подумывал всё-таки сказать это, но тут же вспомнил, что это Лэнс, и что его «хей, спасибо за прекрасную дрочку», возможно, будет красоваться на его надгробии, скажи он это вслух.

А потом появилась лёгкая паника. Хочет ли Лэнс, чтоб Кит сделал с ним то же самое, что он сам только что? Потому что Кит понятия не имел, как именно сделать так же круто. Вчера всё было быстро и яростно, а «быстро и яростно» — в этом Кит профи: например, быстренько отдрочить во время трехминутного душа, просто для того, чтобы разделаться с этим. А вот такие медленные, откровенно чувственные вещи, что творил Лэнс — для Кита это была совершенно неизведанная территория.

— Я не смогу повторить такую штуку, если ты извел на меня всю смазку, — прямо сказал Кит.

— Какую штуку? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Лэнс. “Да пошел ты!” — пронеслось в голове у Кита. Тот явно хотел заставить его сказать это вслух.

— Ты знаешь, какую. Такую, на какую ушла вся смазка. — Лэнс просто смотрел, всё ещё ухмыляясь. Смазка была даже между ягодиц, и Кит совершенно не помнил, как она туда попала — его явно ждал тщательный долгий душ. Ну, хоть на этот раз он снял штаны, иначе бы пришлось сжечь и их, а это были его любимые.

— Мне самому придется гонять лысого? — спросил Лэнс, потому что, увы, Кит опять завис на пару секунд. Но что было важней, это то, где Лэнс, мать вашу, брал эти отвратные выражения? Кит постарался поморщиться так, чтоб не было видно.

— Нет, — прорычал он. — Просто скажи мне, что ты делал, и я сделаю так же.

— Мой слух меня подводит, или великий Кит Когане, Маллет Тысячелетия, просит моего совета? — спросил Лэнс, прижав руки к груди, как старая леди, которая вот-вот грохнется в обморок от шока. Эффект почти пропал из-за пятен от спермы у него на животе.

— Если хочешь, могу за десять секунд тебе отдрочить, — огрызнулся Кит. — Я себе так каждый день делаю, так что если ты…

— Тебе никогда раньше не нравилось… ну… заниматься этим подольше? — спросил Лэнс, и ухмылка мгновенно ушла с его лица, сменяясь каким-то любопытно-обеспокоенным взглядом, который Киту сразу же не понравился.

— В отличие от тебя, — сказал он, пытаясь вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, в надежде поскорее стереть это выражение с лица Лэнса, потому что из-за него он чувствовал себя странно, — у меня есть дела поважнее, чем торчать в комнате часами и трогать себя везде. Так что нет. Поэтому если хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой то же самое, что ты только что сделал со мной, тебе придется разъяснить.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — поспешно ответил Лэнс и выжал остатки смазки из флакона Кита. Ну просто зашибись. — Ты всегда и во всём очень воинственен.

— Это сложное для тебя слово, — сказал Кит, а Лэнс схватил его правую руку и вылил полную пригоршню смазки на ладонь и пальцы.

— Напротив, — возразил Лэнс. — Я знаю много сложных слов.

— Ага, например, «дипломатить», — парировал Кит, случайно накапав смазкой на пах Лэнса. Что ж, там ей в любом случае и было место.

— Такое слово просто должно быть, — попытался спорить Лэнс, но явно не собирался отстаивать свою точку зрения: синие глаза не отрываясь смотрели на руку Кита, и было ясно как день — ему хотелось, чтоб Кит поскорее начал ею двигать.

— Мы можем дальше спорить по поводу выдуманных тобой слов, или я могу тебе подрочить. Что выбираешь? — спросил Кит.

— А можно и то, и другое? — хныкнул Лэнс. Кит раздраженно фыркнул.

— Ла-а-а-а-дно, — Лэнс ухватил запястье Кита и притянул к животу. — Вот так.

Лэнс накрыл его руку своей, и Кит стал смотреть, как тот ведет ею вниз по телу, по внутренней стороне бедер, и всюду, где касался Кит, оставался блестящий след от смазки. Так непрактично, и Кит был уверен, что хоть сам он никогда не прикасался так к своим бёдрам, разве что когда мылся, но теперь вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет не трогать их, если решит снова подрочить, так что...

С телом Кита происходило что-то странное, когда его пальцы блуждали по коже Лэнса: это в хорошем и одновременно пугающем смысле. Он ощущал тепло, комфорт и счастье, как будто он мог бы заниматься этим часами, а затем повторить завтра, и через день, и это пугало. С ним никогда такого не случалось, но он слышал об этом раньше и старался любым способом избежать всего, что могло бы отдаленно вызывать подобные ощущения, — до сих пор. И теперь, наверное, надо просто получать удовольствие, потому что он теперь ни за что не остановится.

Лэнс вот определенно наслаждался. Он издавал так много невероятных звуков: тяжело дышал, мягко стонал, и Кит не мог притворяться, будто ему не нравится то, что именно он доставляет Лэнсу такое удовольствие. Кажется, теперь он понимал, в чем фишка таких медленных ласк. Каждый раз делая вид, что останавливается, он начинал водить пальцами в другом направлении — и понимал, что делает всё правильно: Лэнс расстроенно замирал, стоило остановиться, совсем как Кит, когда Лэнс делал это с ним.

— Хватит, — Лэнс скорее всего думал, что это был командный тон, но получилось слишком прерывисто, чтобы принимать это всерьёз. — Ты можешь…

— И кто теперь раскомандовался? — перебил его Кит.

— Я учу тебя, — возразил Лэнс.

— Ага, ага, — сказал Кит, а потом решил, что хватит с Лэнса мучений, и продолжил: — Я знаю, что делаю.

— Ну, может, и знаешь, — согласился Лэнс, выгибаясь и толкаясь в руку Кита. И раз уж, видимо, предыдущих провокаций было недостаточно, Лэнс протянул руку и переплел пальцы своей руки с рукой Кита, покоившейся до этого на талии Лэнса. Он сжал руку крепче, что, на самом деле, было очень мило и даже романтично в каком-то смысле — и ничего хорошего в этом не было. Но у Кита не оставалось времени хорошенько задуматься об этом, потому что Лэнс кончил, и Кит осознал, что это было просто предупреждением. Фух, не надо заморачиваться со всякими чувствами.

Однако Лэнс кончил, и, к счастью или нет, но это выглядело так же горячо, как и в прошлый раз. И Кит уже почти смирился с тем, что он, вероятно, захочет посмотреть на это снова.

\---

На следующий день они остались в замке одни, пока остальные улетели, чтобы ещё раз попробовать провести переговоры, провалившиеся три дня назад. Неужели всего три дня назад? Для Кита словно полжизни прошло.

Кит сделал перерыв в тренировке, когда Лэнс неторопливо вошел в зал и плюхнулся рядом на мат. Кит очень надеялся, что Лэнс не начнёт ничего такого, потому как если что-то пойдет не так, то они должны будут готовы в любой момент, а Кит не очень-то многозадачный.

— Нам надо поговорить, — ненавязчиво начал Лэнс.

— О чём? — вопрос глупый, потому что и так ясно, о чём. На деле Кит просто тянул время.

— О всяком, — сказал Лэнс, и Кит перестал дышать в ожидании нового ужасного, ужасного эвфемизма. — Как насчёт послеобеденного развлечения?

О боже, он хотя бы постоянен со своими раздражающими комментариями, если учесть, что вся эта хрень с желанием залезть к Киту в штаны появилась из ниоткуда.

— Я всегда считал, что ты довольно однозначно по девочкам, — заметил Кит, отчасти чтоб перевести стрелки, но в-основном из искреннего любопытства.

— Я тоже всегда так считал, — подтвердил Лэнс. — Но вот только, хм. Ты определенно не девушка, у тебя есть чле...

— Знаю, — перебил его Кит. Они просидели молча несколько секунд, Лэнс барабанил пальцами по полу, потому что он никогда не мог спокойно усидеть на месте.

— А что насчет тебя? — подсказал Лэнс, потому что молчать он тоже был не в состоянии.

— А что со мной?

Лэнс закатил глаза.

— Мне нравятся, или нравились… Не знаю, я вообще по девушкам. Обычно. На самом деле, всегда, но буквально с одним вопиющим исключением. А ты…

— Мне никогда не нравились девчонки, — признался Кит, и ирония, что первым человеком, которому он открылся, оказался Лэнс, не ускользнула от него ни на миг. 

— Серьёзно? — подтолкнул дальше тот. — Так ты типа… гейский гей, да?

— Да? Наверное? Я не знаю, если честно, я вообще не то чтобы люблю людей.

Лэнс фыркнул.

— О, это уж точно! Но все же очевидно, что люди тебя привлекают.

— Ага, — согласился Кит.

— Какие именно? — поинтересовался Лэнс. 

— А тебе-то что? — вздохнул Кит. — Чего ради этот допрос?

— Да просто пытаюсь узнать тебя получше! — Лэнс поднял руки вверх. — Уж прости, что мне интересен человек, с которым я тра… С которым я замутил.

— Ладно, ладно, — огрызнулся Кит, раздраженный обоими словечками, и «трахаться», и «мутить», и даже не уверенный, как бы он предпочел, чтоб Лэнс описал эту хрень. Если бы вообще этого хотел. — Девушки мне не нравятся. Я предпочитаю парней. И я никогда не хотел заводить ни с кем отношений. Доволен?

— Ты никогда не хотел отношений? — повторил Лэнс, и выглядел он почти что грустным. Словно он жалел Кита, что абсолютно неприемлемо. Но, казалось, он быстро пришёл в себя и выдал следующий вопрос. — Какие парни тебе нравятся?

— Я не знаю… Блин, да что за вопрос такой?

— У тебя есть типаж? — снова спросил Лэнс. Твою мать, как можно быть ещё более надоедливым?

— Я об этом никогда не думал.

— Я под него подхожу?

— Нет, — моментально ответил Кит. — Совершенно точно. — Вот в чём он был точно уверен, так это в том, что его тип парней полностью противоположен тому, что из себя представлял Лэнс.

— Ну, хорошо. Что делает человека привлекательным в твоих глазах?

Кит не понимал, почему для Лэнса стало вдруг жизненно необходимо знать, на кого западает Кит, но с неохотой признал, что это могло быть хотя бы косвенно связано с тем, чем они занимались последние пару дней.

— Может, красивые волосы?

— Есть, — сказал Лэнс, проведя рукой по волосам. Тьфу.

— Высокие?

— Значит, Пидж отпадает, — решил Лэнс.

— Она вообще-то девушка, — напомнил ему Кит.

— Ой, точно, — Лэнс шлёпнул себя по лбу. — Блин, иногда я забываю об этом.

— Уверен, она будет счастлива узнать об этом, — сухо заметил Кит.

— А что насчёт идеального размера нефритового жезла? — поинтересовался Лэнс.

— Это ненормально, — заявил Кит, схватившись за голову.

— Ого, чувак, как всё плохо, — сообщил его Лэнс, похлопав его по спине. — Нет ничего такого в том, что тебе нравятся парни.

Кит стряхнул его руку.

— Я не про это. Я говорю про тебя. То, что ты несёшь, ненормально.

— Например? — спросил Лэнс. Кит хотел было сказать, что никто, кроме Лэнса, не пользуется такими ужасными выражениями, но и повторять ни одно из этих до боли отвратных слов он отказывался, так что...

— Приём! Кит, ну же!

Спасён! Снова спасён коммуникатором!

Остаток дня они провели, выполняя поручения Корана — к счастью, в разных частях замка. Киту требовалось время, чтобы переварить всё, что происходило между ним и Лэнсом.

Итак, они… переспали, или вроде того. Дважды, а значит, точно не случайно. В первый раз он разволновался и, возможно, был ещё более зажат на следующий день, но во второй раз... Следует признать, эффект оказался странно терапевтическим. Во время тренировки он почувствовал, как мышцы расслабляются, появилось ощущение, что он один может уделать целую эскадрилью Галра. Он был не совсем уверен, к чему клонил Лэнс во время недавнего разговора, но он точно не сомневался — им обоим хотелось, чтоб это… это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество продолжалось.

Но что под этим подразумевалось, размышлял Кит, пока протирал панель управления. Бесконечная и почти ежедневная взаимная дрочка? Кит, наверное, не стал бы возражать. Или, хоть это и чересчур, чтобы думать о таком, но... Не хочет ли Лэнс заняться с ним чем-то ещё?

Хочет ли Кит заняться этим с Лэнсом?

Он боялся отвечать на свой вопрос.

— Что вообще я хочу? — спросил он вслух.

— Ага, — немедленно раздался голос Лэнса. — Всем до смерти интересно это узнать.

Кит взглянул вниз. Протирая, он нажал на кнопку коммуникатора, очевидно соединенного с какой-то частью корабля, где находился Лэнс.  
— Лэнс, это ты? — спросил он перед тем, как продолжить, на случай, если их слышат другие.

— Должен сказать, мне немного обидно, что ты не узнаёшь мой голос,— отозвался Лэнс. — Две ночи че-кого бум-бум, а ты все ещё не можешь…

— Да знаю я, что это ты, — перебил его Кит. — Я хотел удостовериться, что это только ты, и никого больше.

— О, — сказал Лэнс. — Умно. Итак, я хотел поинтересоваться, что ты в целом думаешь по поводу контрабанды костей?

— Это для миссии? — спросил Кит, хотя и не мог понять, зачем кому-то понадобилось прятать куда-то кости, и почему Широ сказал Лэнсу о миссии раньше, чем Киту. Или Лэнс говорит о расхищении гробниц? Это не очень вязалось с тем, чем мог бы заняться Вольтрон.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — ответил Лэнс. Что?

Что?

Кость… о.

Контрабанда, потому что… а, ну да.

Кит глубоко вдохнул.

— Это хороший… — Лэнс изобразил вдох Кита, — или плохой? — ещё раз вздохнул он.

Кит испытывал великий соблазн отключить связь, чтобы он мог подумать, но знал, что Лэнс воспримет это неправильно. Поэтому он просто уселся и не отвечал намного дольше, чем полагалось бы заставлять кого-то ждать ответа на подобный вопрос. Он вовсе не пытался вести себя, как засранец, он просто не знал, что сказать.

— Кит? — голос Лэнса прозвучал гораздо мягче, чем десять секунд назад. — Эй, чел, если я поставил тебя в неловкое положение…

Всё в этой ситуации в целом ставило Кита в неловкое положение. От и до. Лэнс нажимал на кнопки и сдвигал границы, заставляя Кита испытывать чувства. И тот пока не решил, хорошо это или плохо.

— …ты всё ещё там?

Но в данный момент он всё-таки склонялся, что хорошо.

— Ага, — голос Кита прозвучал более хрипло, немного ниже, чем он хотел. — Всё ещё здесь.

— Отличный способ ответить и не перепугать меня, что я только что потерял своего приятеля с привилегиями. Хочешь, забудем, что я спросил? — поинтересовался Лэнс.

— Нет, — ответил Кит. — Нет. Мы могли бы...

— Спуститься в пещерку? — подсказал Лэнс, и твою же мать, какого черта он вообще связался именно с Лэнсом? Почему, почему, ну почему? Кит стукнулся головой о приборную панель, технически нарочно, но на деле куда сильней, чем собирался.

— Ай.

Лэнс, очевидно, его не слышал. Просто трещал без остановки о… Боги, ещё раз, как там он это назвал? Контрабанда костей?

— Я сейчас тут заканчиваю,— поверх его болтовни сказал Кит.

— О-о, без меня? — заныл Лэнс.

Кит отключил связь: останься он на линии подольше, Лэнс, без сомнений, продолжил бы заваливать его намёками, а Кит уже и так достаточно отвлекся. Контрабанда костей.

Где, черт возьми, он берёт эти дурацкие выражения?

\---

Кит не был уверен, существовал ли какой-то этикет в вещах такого рода, но поскольку в первый раз он ходил в комнату Лэнса, а затем уже Лэнс пришел к нему, то, получалось, сейчас была его очередь.

— Эй, Лэнс! — Кит мягко постучался.

Лэнс открыл дверь совсем голый, что с одной стороны было эффектно, но с другой — очень нерационально: а если бы тревога, или вторжение, или стучавший оказался бы не Китом? А может, Лэнс просто иногда разгуливает голышом, что ещё более странно, потому что Кит такого никогда в жизни не делал. Но это казалось вполне в духе Лэнса, так что Кит быстро зашел внутрь, к минимуму сводя вероятность того, что кто-то ещё пройдет мимо и увидит, как Лэнс встречает его в чём мать родила.

Кит вдруг осознал, что не слишком-то откровенно рассказывал о своём опыте, или его отсутствии, это как посмотреть, потому что, во-первых, это было неловко, и, во-вторых, он не был уверен, как отреагирует Лэнс. Но его беспокоило то, что они уже зашли достаточно далеко, поэтому Киту имело смысл хотя бы вскользь упомянуть, что он действует наугад. Он не собирался рассказывать Лэнсу, что их поцелуй несколько дней назад на самом деле был для Кита первым, или что до этого он никогда не прикасался к голым парням. Хотя Лэнс наверняка догадался об этом сам — и если так, оказался достаточно вежлив и тактичен, чтобы притвориться, что не в курсе. Но в том, что он сможет так же пройти через все это, Кит сомневался.

— Так, я только запасы свои достану, — сказал Лэнс и принялся рыться в ящике, а затем показался… с презервативами и смазкой. Кит мысленно сделал для себя пометку утащить её перед тем, как уйти.

— Ты раньше этим занимался? — спросил Кит. Если Лэнс сейчас скажет, что “конечно, а кто нет», то, наверное, он просто позволит Лэнсу действовать и притворится, что сам понимает, что к чему.

— Я быстро учусь. Как ты обычно это делаешь? — Лэнс дотянулся до него и бросил ему презерватив. Кит умудрился поймать его, но ответить не успел — Лэнс заговорил снова.

— Потому что я думал об этом и, естественно, засовывал в задницу всякие шутки, некоторые даже размером с член, и… в общем, я к тому, что ты крупноват, но…

Кит почувствовал, что его глаза вот-вот выскочат из орбит. Так это Лэнс полагается на опыт Кита? Мда, а Кит и не думал, что будет так хреново.

— Э, — выдавил Кит.

— Что? Ты универсал?

А это-то что означало?

— Это круто, — продолжил Лэнс так, словно Кит ответил на его вопрос. — И к чему ты сегодня склоняешься?

Кит подумал, что он, по крайней мере, продержался дольше, чем рассчитывал, до того как стало очевидно, что он и понятия не имеет, что творит.

— А ты? Ты к чему? — спросил Кит, надеясь, что в ответе Лэнса будет ещё кусочек головоломки, которую он лихорадочно быстро пытался собрать в голове.

— Я никогда раньше не спал с парнями, — напомнил ему Лэнс. — Я же говорил, что ты вообще единственный чувак, с которым я захотел переспать.

Кит проигнорировал тепло, разливающееся в груди при мысли о том, что Лэнс никогда раньше не испытывал к парням таких чувств, как к Киту, потому что:

— Я вообще ни с кем не спал.

Ну, вот и всё. Он это сказал.

Он подождал, пока до Лэнса дойдет смысл сказанного. Раз… Два…

— Погоди, — Лэнс поднял руку. — Постой. Когда я на днях поцеловал тебя… Это был твой первый поцелуй?

Чёрт. А он надеялся, что Лэнсу потребуется куда больше времени, чтобы догадаться конкретно об этом. Мелькнула мысль соврать, но Кит решил, что оно того не стоило. Он кивнул, глядя поверх плеча Лэнса.

— О, — сказал Лэнс. К его чести, он не стал извиняться или нести ещё какой бред, иначе Кит бы просто ушел. — Ладно. Уверен, что всё ещё этого хочешь?

Кит мельком взглянул на Лэнса. Тот так и сидел голый на кровати, и весь этот разговор был действительно неловким, и Киту до боли захотелось дотянуться и коснуться его — дотронуться до его гладкой кожи, почувствовать движение. 

Он снова кивнул.

— Ага.

Лэнс, казалось, на мгновение крепко задумался, а потом ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Ты и на этот раз собрался не раздеваться? 

И вот так они снова вернулись к тому, что знакомо Киту — к подколам и насмешкам. С этим-то он мог справиться.

А вот с тем, как Лэнс благоговейно касался его, будто теперь, зная, что он девственник, с ним нужно было обходиться осторожно, — нет. Лэнс с готовностью подавался навстречу и нежно его целовал, пока Кит избавлялся от куртки и футболки и расстегивал штаны — чёрт подери, всё это они уже проделывали, и с ним не нужно обращаться как с испуганной ланью. Раздевшись, Кит толкнул Лэнса на кровать, сильней, чем обычно, будто надеялся, что это вернет его в норму. Но нет.

— Ложись давай, — прошептал Лэнс, гладя Кита по щеке.

— Хватит со мной няньчиться! — автоматически огрызнулся Кит.

— Да не няньчусь я с тобой, придурок! — возмутился Лэнс. — Я пытаюсь заняться с тобой любовью!

Кит закрыл лицо руками, хлопнулся на кровать и простонал:

— Просто убей меня! — Он бы лучше умер, чем выслушал ещё раз, как Лэнс собирается “заняться с ним любовью”.

— Так. Что было самое большое, что ты запихивал себе в задницу?

Кит взял свои слова обратно — это звучало ещё хуже. Лэнс улегся сверху, скрестил руки у Кита на груди и устроил на них голову.

— Я ничего не пихал себе в задницу, — пробормотал он, глядя сквозь пальцы.

— Я и забыл, с кем разговариваю, — сказал Лэнс. — С парнем, который чуть не взорвался, когда я ухватил его за бедро. И это, я думаю, и есть ответ на вопрос, кто будет сверху.

— Что это значит? — спросил Кит. Теперь, когда Лэнс знал наверняка, что Кит не имел ни малейшего представления обо всём этом, задавать такие вопросы стало чуточку проще.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, что из себя представляет секс у мужиков? — настойчиво спросил Лэнс.

— Да, — ответил Кит, потому что он… смотрел картинки. Фильмы. Вот только он никогда не разговаривал с кем-либо о таком, а в фильмах, что он видел, подобных разговоров не снимали.

— Снизу тот, кому присовывают, а сверху — тот, кто присовывает, — пояснил Лэнс, и это наверняка была одна из худших формулировок из возможных, но в то же время крайне наглядная. — И сегодня сверху ты, потому что я свой член совать в твою девственную задницу не собираюсь, ещё орать будешь.

Ну, хотя бы этот вопрос разрешился. Кит посмотрел на Лэнса и внезапно поразился, как хорошо он себя чувствовал — хотелось бы, чтоб тема была другой, но лежащий на нём голый Лэнс и разговор были… приятными. Слишком приятными. Кит окончательно убрал руки с лица и обнял Лэнса, приподнимая голову, чтобы поцеловать.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал Лэнс, и, будто всего этого неловкого разговора не было вовсе, они снова поцеловались, только на этот раз медленно — медленней и глубже, чем когда-либо. Лэнс гладил шею и грудь тепло и успокаивающе, и возбуждение словно приятно лизало пламенем, а не поджигало всё на своем пути. И не было этой дурноты, как случалось, когда вся кровь разом приливала к члену — скорее, походило на ручей, заполняющий пруд. Член медленно, медленно твердел, а кожа становилась всё чувствительней.

Чёрт, как Лэнс умудрялся творить с ним такое? Это же Лэнс — Лэнс, который влез и застрял в криоподе, потому что ему было скучно, и который никогда не прекращал страдать фигней, постоянно бесивший его — надоедливый, беспорядочный и несносный. Лэнс, который, как оказалось, мог заставить Кита взорваться изнутри или мучительно прекрасно и бесконечно долго тлеть — просто потому, что ему так захотелось.

Лэнс дотянулся до прикроватного столика и взял смазку. С закрытыми глазами Кит не видел, но слышал это: как щелкнула крышка, как мерзко и влажно выдавилась смазка, как Лэнс потер пальцы, а затем просунул их себе между ног. Кит всё ещё не видел, что он делает, но вполне догадывался и почувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что свалил на него всю работу.

— Хочешь, помогу? — наконец спросил он между поцелуями. Времени прошло довольно много, поэтому наверняка Лэнс уже обо всём позаботился сам, но Кит должен был по крайней мере предложить.

— Неа, — ответил Лэнс и потом, видимо, задел что-то внутри, так, что его пальцы впились Киту в плечо. — Ты будешь учиться на себе, не хочу, чтоб ты совал мне в задницу пальцы, не зная, что делать.

— Эй, — откликнулся Кит. Он собрался обидеться, но сейчас оказалось слишком сложно вызвать в себе злость. — Я вот-вот засуну туда член, но пальцами, значит, нельзя?

— На члене нет ногтей, — ответил Лэнс, и у Кита перед глазами вдруг встал очень странный образ, но времени зацикливаться на нём не было, потому что Лэнс продолжил: — хотя знаешь, вообще-то ты можешь отполировать мою пушку, пока я тут занят сзади.

Киту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Лэнс говорил вовсе не о паладинском оружии, но ладно: он знал, как это делается, он уже проделывал это дважды с большим успехом — по крайней мере, так казалось. Поэтому он дотянулся до немного обмякшего члена Лэнса и начал поглаживать.

Лэнс опустил глаза и выдохнул.

— Свой тоже… — тяжело дыша, сказал он, — тоже возьми.

Наконец-то, прямая инструкция без тошнотворных выражений! Одно очко в пользу Лэнса. Кит никогда не держал сразу два члена в руке, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что никогда об этом не думал. Это оказалось гораздо проще и раза в два горячее, чем он ожидал, и Лэнс, казалось, был с ним согласен — он неотрывно смотрел, как толкается в руку Кита.

— Мне так даже нравится, — тихо признался Лэнс.

“Мне тоже”, — подумал Кит, но вслух сказать не смог. Пожалуй, стоило притормозить, если он не хотел кончить раньше, чем они приступят к главному.

К счастью, до того, как пришлось признаться в этом, Лэнс сказал:

— Отличненько, думаю, можем начинать.

Кит пошарил в поисках презерватива — видимо, он уронил его куда-то на кровать, пока они целовались.

— Тебе придется показать, как это надевается, — сказал он Лэнсу.

— Ты никогда не надевал презервативы? — спросил Лэнс. Им что, непременно надо обсудить его девственность ещё разок? Кит понял, что и так еле пережил предыдущий разговор.

— Ты что, дрочишь в презервативах? — ответил Кит вопросом на вопрос.

— Ну, было дело.

— Зачем?! — поразился Кит. У Лэнса в голове, конечно, куча бессмысленной хрени, но это был уже новый уровень.

— Узнать, какие ощущения, конечно, — отозвался Лэнс, разрывая упаковку и со знанием дела раскатывая презерватив по члену Кита. — Это называется «развлекаться», тебе стоит как-нибудь попробовать.

— Я и так развлекаюсь, — сообщил ему Кит.

— Правда? — поинтересовался Лэнс, но на самом деле особо не обращал на разговор внимания, устроившись над Китом и опускаясь вниз на пару сантиметров.

— Ага, — Кит вздохнул, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища, — правда.

Он положил руки Лэнсу на бедра и даже не заметил, как крепко он вцепился в него, пока тот не сказал:

— Кит, ты мне всю кровь к ногам перекрыл. А мне сейчас надо, чтоб двигалась вся кровь, которая только может.

Кит сдвинул левую руку Лэнсу на пояс, а правую вернул обратно. И сразу понял, что правильно сделал: Лэнс вздохнул и опустился ещё чуть ниже.

По меркам Кита прошел миллион лет, но Лэнс, сантиметр за сантиметром, опускался всё ниже, пока твёрдо не уселся на бедрах Кита. Тот всё ещё медленно поглаживал его.

— Теперь что? — спросил Кит.

— А что теперь? — повторил Лэнс. — Ну… теперь ты в меня вбиваешься типа??

— Как?

— Чувак, пока у меня там были пальцы, у тебя все отлично получалось. Просто толкайся вверх, — оперевшись руками о подушку по обе стороны от Кита, Лэнс приподнялся и затем снова опустился. — Ты лошадка, я ковбой. Всё просто.

Чёрт возьми. Кит приподнялся, чтоб поцеловать Лэнса, иначе он готов был побиться головой об стену, скажи тот ещё хоть слово, но Лэнс подался ему навстречу и… вау. Поцелуй был небрежным и неуклюжим, но заданный ритм — наоборот. Лэнс был прав. Это оказалось действительно просто, будто самая естественная вещь во Вселенной. Он чувствовал, как его тело обрело контроль над всем его существом, победив мозг, словно командуя: “мы у цели, остынь”.

У Кита было несколько невероятных, прекрасных моментов, когда всё тело чувствовало себя правильно, и, пожалуй, это лучшее, что с ним случалось — бедра качались сами по себе, и рука на члене Лэнса двигалась синхронно с его телом, и даже язык Лэнса у него во рту, казалось, тоже двигался в едином ритме со всем остальным.

И потом, конечно же, он всё испортил тем, что кончил. Его оргазм ворвался в него из ниоткуда, но его самообладания хотя бы хватило на то, чтоб ускорить руку — потому что он знал, что порушил прекрасный ритм, что у них сложился, и надеялся, что Лэнс не заметит, как он облажался, если достаточно хорошо подрочит ему.

Несмотря на то, что Киту пришлось сосредоточиться на ком-то еще, не будучи способным на несколько дел одновременно даже без лучшего в жизни оргазма, план, кажется, сработал. Лэнс продолжал мягко вскидывать бедра, толкаясь ему в руку. И хотя Кит кончил, он все равно почувствовал, когда кончил Лэнс: его мышцы сжались вокруг него, и Лэнс упал Киту на грудь, тяжело дыша. Мир Кита сузился до одного Лэнса — его тела, его… — но тут он понял, что ни о чем другом, кроме как о нём, в последние полчаса, если не больше, не думал. И он совсем не прочь продолжать в том же духе.

Затем Лэнс слез с него — и словно разрушил чары. Ещё не до конца, но Кит снова начал замечать мерзкие вещи: то, какая липкая у него грудь, и то, что презерватив почти что свисал с его быстро опадающего члена. Кит стянул его, вытерся и бросил Лэнсу пачку бумажных салфеток.

Кит перекатился на бок, лицом к лицу с Лэнсом, но не глядя на него, и, погрязнув в неловкости, теребил край одеяла. А дальше — по идее, ему следовало встать, одеться и уйти. Вернуться в свою комнату, в свою удобную постель, где не пришлось бы ютиться вдвоем кое с кем, у кого очень острые локти. Серьезно, у Лэнса будто был с десяток локтей — он истыкал ими Кита повсюду. Ему стоило уйти.

Вот что должно было произойти дальше.

В любую ближайшую минуту.

Но не происходило. Кит просто тихо лежал, с растущим ужасом осознавая, что вовсе не хочет уходить. Лэнс был потным, он тоже, они оба будто смешались в одно, липкие, переплетенные, а простыни… Черт, Кит даже думать о них не желал — и всё ещё хотел остаться. Если честно, Лэнс тоже не показывал никаких признаков того, что хочет вытолкать Кита из постели, по крайней мере, исходя из того, что он не шевельнулся и ничего не сказал. Кит поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Лэнс пристально на него смотрит, и это вполне смахивало на вызов, так что Кит уставился на него в ответ.

А. Ясно. Кит ждал, что Лэнс выставит его. Тот ждал, что Кит свалит сам. Что ж, тогда плохие новости для Лэнса, потому что уступать он не собирался. Он никогда не отказывался от вызова. Он...

Он заснул.

\---

И проснулся в обнимку с Лэнсом. И даже не со спины, а гораздо хуже — лицом к лицу, в той же позе, как и заснули. Одной рукой Кит обнимал Лэнса за талию. Тот закинул ему руку на шею. Ноги сплелись вместе. Это пугало Кита куда больше, чем что-либо ещё — чем то, что они держались за руки, или говорили о том, что делали и чего не делали раньше, — потому что Кит, может, и не знал много об отношениях, но он знал одно: ты не будешь спать вот так с человеком, если он тебе не нравится.

— Эй, — прошептал он, убирая руку и глядя на Лэнса. Он толком не понимал, зачем будит Лэнса — куда более логичным было бы просто уйти и сделать вид, что спал у себя, но… если честно, идея остаться сейчас наедине со своими мыслями не особенно привлекала его, в отличие от разговора с Лэнсом. Кит не был уверен, он просто не хотел задумываться о том, как сильно ему должен был нравиться Лэнс, чтобы он стал спать с ним так, как сейчас.

— М?.. — Лэнс открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кита, и тут словно плотину прорвало — он обнаружил сразу кучу разных проблем. Он всю ночь проспал на правой руке, и она так затекла, что первой мыслью было отрубить её нахрен баярдом. Он чуть не свалился с кровати. Лэнс стащил у него одеяло. Лэнс дышал на него ужасным утренним запахом изо рта. Кит чувствовал себя сонным и вялым, так что, вероятно, за ночь он несколько раз просыпался из-за нелепо острых локтей Лэнса. А ещё Лэнс обслюнявил всю подушку, на которой спали они оба, и это всё ещё не было самым плохим.

Самое плохое то, что Кит надеялся на повторение подобного завтра — с сексом или без него.

— Ты обслюнявил всю подушку, — сообщил он Лэнсу, потому что именно это показалось ему самым вопиющим из преступлений: в слюнях была вся правая половина лица Кита и, чёрт возьми, волосы. Да он налысо побреется после такого.

— Ты в курсе, что ночью мы только и делали, что обменивались слюной, — проворчал Лэнс. — А теперь тебе противно?

Это не то же самое, хотел сказать ему Кит.

— Кроме того, — продолжал Лэнс. — Ты храпишь.

— Вот неправда, — возразил Кит.

— А вот и правда, — начал спорить Лэнс. — Уж я-то знаю, ты храпел мне прямо в ухо.

— Ну…

— Просто перевернись, — пробормотал Лэнс, а затем пихнул его в плечо, пристроился позади и обхватил Кита поперек груди, а затем... в общем. У Кита на самом деле не оставалось выбора, кроме как снова заснуть.

Кит подскочил внезапно, всё ещё в объятьях Лэнса. Никогда раньше он не вставал так поздно. Он выбрался из кровати, набросил одежду и просто пригладил пальцами волосы, когда Лэнс сладко зевнул позади него.

— Я уйду первым, — сообщил он Лэнсу. — А ты подожди пару минут, и тоже можешь выходить.

И прежде чем Лэнс успел ответить, Кит пулей вылетел за дверь и наткнулся прямо на… Широ.

Твою мать.

Хотелось надеяться, что Широ не заметил, откуда он...

— А я тебя искал. Ты спал в комнате Лэнса этой ночью, — это был не вопрос. Широ, должно быть, стучался к нему но Кита там не оказалось. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт..

— А, ну, да, — ответил Кит, отчаянно придумывая, что соврать. — Мы, это, ну… разговаривали, и я… просто уснул!

Врал Кит ужасно. Ему хорошо удавалось уходить от ответов, но вот в откровенно врать выходило ужасно, особенно Широ. Зачем он сказал, что они разговаривали? Широ был не дурак — он прекрасно знал, что Кит в жизни не пошел бы к Лэнсу, чтобы зависнуть и трепаться, пока не отключится на месте. Может, можно было сказать, что они вместе чистили их оружие, или что-то вроде того.

— Что ж, я просто пойду позавтра…

— Я никому не скажу, — спокойно сказал Широ. Он прислонился спиной к стене — практически предлагая Киту выскочить мимо него из коридора, если он захочет, но Кит как будто застыл на месте от ужаса, так что, пожалуй, он бы остался и поговорил.

— И как давно это продолжается? — поинтересовался Широ.

— Несколько дней, — признался Кит. Он решил, что попытается быть максимально скрытным — достаточно того, он разговаривал об этом с Лэнсом, но с Широ…

— И что именно происходит?

— Я правда обязан отвечать? — прошептал Кит, скрестив руки на груди. Лицо пылало. Он собирался сбежать, как только начнут двигаться ноги.

— Нет, — ответил Широ. — Я просто имел в виду, это ведь отношения?

— Я…

И именно этот момент Лэнс выбрал для того, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Чёрт возьми, Киту захотелось провалиться на месте

Лэнс замер на месте и посмотрел попеременно на Широ и на Кита.

— Что случилось? — медленно спросил он, поймав взгляд Кита.

— Широ знает, — коротко ответил Кит.

— Ты ему рассказал?!

— Нет! — воскликнул Кит. — Он поймал меня, когда я выходил из твоей комнаты. Если бы ты дал мне уйти утром, когда я проснулся первый раз, он бы не пошел меня искать и…

— Чувак, ты отругал меня за то, что я обслюнявил свою собственную подушку...

— Она не твоя, раз мы вместе на ней спали.

— … поэтому я тебя и обнял, чтобы ты заткнулся уже, и, должен заметить, это очень хорошо сработало.

— Лэнс, что здесь происходит? — спросил Широ. О да, удачи получить нормальный ответ от Лэнса. Он и ему-то не сказал, с чего вдруг всё это пошло.

— Дурачимся? — предположил Лэнс.

Широ вздохнул.

— Я бы не стал вмешиваться, но если это повлияет на Вольтрона…

— Не повлияет, — заверил его Кит.

— То есть, это всё чисто на физическом уровне?

Лэнс замешкался. Сердце Кита забилось в миллион раз быстрее, и он уставился на Лэнса.

— Это так? — спросил Кит. И он точно знал, чего бы хотел услышать от Лэнса сейчас — в глубине души знал, но всё-таки не хотел об этом думать.

— Ну, оно так начиналось… — Лэнс запнулся. Сердце Кита колотилось так, словно было в горле, и он не смог бы проглотить его, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

— А теперь? — подсказал Широ.

— А ты что? — Лэнс потребовал ответа от Кита.

— А что я? — повторил Кит. — Широ тебя спрашивает, а не меня.

— Я спросил вас обоих, — сказал Широ. И снова стал ждать ответа. И продолжал ждать. Кит отчаянно надеялся, что прямо сейчас разразится какая-нибудь ужасная катастрофа, чтобы они могли просто сформировать Вольтрон, и, возможно, Широ забудет обо всём этом, и они смогут никогда больше об этом не говорить.

— Ясно. Вы, парни, сами ещё не понимаете, что между вами. Я пойду попробую спасти для вас остатки завтрака и оставлю вас поговорить. Приходите в столовую, когда примете решение, — с этими словами Широ ушел.

Кит был уверен, что разговаривать с Лэнсом наедине будет гораздо менее неловко, но определенно он очень ошибался. Широ покинул коридор, и Кит очень хотел спрятаться в своей комнате, но его завтрак оказался в заложниках у Широ, и он ничего не ел с тех пор, как они с Лэнсом… В общем, он был очень сильно голоден. Поэтому им придётся поговорить.

Что ж, Кит твёрдо решил, что не расколется первым. И Лэнсу придётся выдумать какое-то внятное объяснение, почему он не ответил на вопрос что-то наподобие «о, да, Широ, это ничего не значит — всё чисто по приколу.»

А затем Кит подумал о том, что бы случилось, если бы у Лэнса появился шанс заняться сексом, который бы что-то для него значил: например, если бы Лэнс совершил какой-то очень героический поступок, и Аллура внезапно поменяла бы о нём своё мнение и перестала бы считать его отвратительным. Как бы себя почувствовал Кит, случись такое?

Несчастно, вот как. Он бы расстроился, и ревновал, и злился бы — и он больше не мог обманывать себя, потому что он чувствовал всё это, лишь подумав об Аллуре и Лэнсе вместе.

Похоже, Лэнс пытался запомнить узор на полу, пока Кит переживал свой внутренний психологический кризис. И вот, стоя здесь в этой унизительной неловкости, Кит был вынужден признаться самому себе, что да, боже милостивый, ему нравился Лэнс. Нравился именно в таком смысле — не просто привлекал телом, или что-то ещё. Ему нравилось быть рядом с Лэнсом, обнимать его, целовать — и да, конечно, ему нравился секс, но за этим очевидно крылось куда больше, поэтому он больше не мог это отрицать.

Однако одно дело всё это обдумать, а другое — сказать это вслух.

— Ну, ладно, давай покончим с этим раз и навсегда, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Ты мне нравишься, понятно?

Боже, какое облегчение. Какое охрененно-невероятное облегчение. Теснота в груди прошла, уступив место мягкому теплу, которое разлилось по всему телу, расслабляя все мышцы.

— Только не будь козлом из-за того, что я тебе признался, — добавил Лэнс.

— Я и не собирался! — фыркнул Кит.

— Обычно ты так себя и ведёшь, — сказал Лэнс. — Так что я на всякий случай сказал.

— Нет, это ты всегда такой, — возразил Кит. — Но я не собирался козлить, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься, идиот.

— Господи, спасибо! — выпалил Лэнс. Его плечи расслабились, словно он носил секрет как тяжёлый рюкзак. — Я думал, что я здесь единственный, кто влюбился. Приятно знать, что мы оба втрескались.

Лэнс коротко поцеловал его в губы и побрел в столовую. Кит собрался было за ним, когда…

Так. Стоп.

Влюбился?!


End file.
